BTWF Intensity
by ChristianWyatt666
Summary: This is the start of a whole new era for the BTWF. I personally think this is better than my old BTWF fiction.


BTWF (Part 8)

Gray and Boze are fighting backstage, with their girlfriends, Juvia and Sue, following close behind.

Benson: Hello everyone, we're here in Washington DC. Well, it looks like our Falls Count Anywhere match is going to start a little early. And a great start to our new show.

Naoko: That's right, this is BTWF Intensity, showing every Friday. On Mondays, we will have BTWF Octane.

Andy: And remember, Gray and Boze were both drafted to Intensity, and at the Hardcore Heaven PPV, they'll compete in a Hardcore Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Benson: Yeah, but this a great way to debut the new show of BTWF Intensity.

Gray got the upper hand with some knife edge chops and ramming Boze's head into a garage door. Gray then picked Boze up and rammed his head into a chest near the vending machine. Gray then picked Boze up again, but Boze hit some chops of his own and threw Gray into the vending machine. Some chips fell out of the machine. Boze opened up the bag, ate a couple of chips, and dumped the rest of the chips onto Gray. Boze then went for the cover.

Ref: 1…2

Gray kicked out and crawled out of the locker room. Boze kicked him in the gut and threw him into the entrance stage. Boze then hit a giant spinebuster on Gray and threw him off the stage and through a table that was already there. Boze then climbed up to the bottom of the titantron and hit a diving somersault leg drop on the back of Gray's head and went for another pin.

Ref: 1…2

Benson: I can't believe it. How the hell did Gray kick out of all that?

Andy: Must be his desire to win. Because, after Hardcore Heaven, Intensity will have tournaments to determine the holders of the new Tag Team, Women's, and World titles.

Naoko: Yeah, and we'll have the debuts of Bobobo Bobo, and the Yugi-Bro mans.

Boze, at that point had picked up Gray and was going for a suplex on the steel stage, but Gray hit a low blow on Boze and threw him to the ring. Gray then went under the ring, and found a steel chair. Gray hit Boze's back repeatedly. Gray then hit a German Suplex on Boze on the steel steps. Gray then took one of the steel steps off, put Boze face down on the steel steps, put the upper portion of the steps over Boze, and locked in the Sharpshooter.

Benson: Oh dear God! Boze is going to be broken in half.

Boze was screaming in pain, trying to reach the steel chair so he could get Gray off of him, but the combined weight of the steel steps and Gray made it near impossible. Sue then ran to the ring, and hit Gray on the back with the steel chair. Gray let Boze go, but glared at Sue, coming at her. Sue tried to run, but Juvia came from behind and clotheslined her on the back of the head. Gray then picked her up and absorbed the boos the crowd was giving him. Gray locked in the Hypothermia (Crippler Crossface) on Sue, but Boze got up and started punching the holy hell out of Gray. Boze then threw Gray into the steel steps. Boze then tried to hit a big boot on Gray, but Gray hit a flapjack on Boze that hit his head on the barricade. Gray then went for the pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Boze kicked out and Gray almost threw a fit. Gray then got a table from under the ring and threw it into the ring. Gray then dragged Boze and threw him into the ring. Gray then kept booting Boze in the head and put him on the table. Gray then went to the top rope and connected with a diving headbutt on Boze, which sent him through the table. Gray then rolled over into a pin.

Andy: Wow! That has to be it.

Ref: 1…2

Benson: My God, what's wrong with these guys?

Naoko: I don't know. But, it makes this match all the more interesting.

Gray then mounts Boze and punches him until he starts bleeding. Gray then hits three German Suplexes on Boze and goes up to the top rope. Gray dives off, attempting another diving headbutt, but Boze puts his knees up. Boze then gets up, riles up the fans with some taunts, and goes for the Make Some Noise (Scissors Kick), but Gray counters with the Hypothermia (Crippler Crossface). Boze tries to fight out, but at the end, has no choice but to tap out.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here's your winner, by submission, Gray Fullbuster. *Crowd boos*

Andy: Well, the fans aren't too happy about it, but Gray won this amazing match.

Benson: Yeah, but next, we have a match with the debuting Spongebob Squarepants.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

(Bo Dallas' theme song plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, now residing in Las Vegas, Nevada, the Inspirational Spongebob Squarepants. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

Naoko: Wow. The crowd doesn't even know whether to cheer or boo this guy.

(Super Crazy's theme song plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Juarez, Mexico, he is BTWF legend, Rodolfo. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: Well, that's Manny's dad. He's known for his trademark Split Legged Moonsault, which is what he used to win 2 BTWF Championships.

*Bell rings*

Rodolfo tries to meet Spongebob in the middle of the ring for a handshake. But, Spongebob shoots Rodolfo a creepy smile and slaps his hand away. Spongebob then kicks him in the gut a couple of times and throws him into the turnbuckle. Rodolfo lands on his feet and kicks Spongebob a couple of times in the legs and then throws him into the corner.

Rodolfo then hits a running dropkick in the corner and a side slam. When Rodolfo tries to go for the Reverse STO, Spongebob elbows him in the head a lot and hits him with a neckbreaker. Spongebob then hits a couple of running knee drops on Rodolfo's head and on the last one, he stands on his hands while shaking before he drops the knee on Rodolfo's face. Spongebob then covers Rodolfo for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Andy: Well, Spongebob is very aggressive, for a creepy looking weirdo.

Rodolfo kicks out and Spongebob shoves him into the corner and hits him with repeated clotheslines in the corner. Spongebob then throws him into another corner. Spongebob makes a funny pose and runs at him for a clothesline, but Rodolfo kicks him in the face, sending him down. Rodolfo then poses for the fans and goes for his signature Split Legged Moonsault. But, Spongebob gets his knees up, puts Rodolfo in a headlock, and hits the Running Spongebob-dog (Springboard Bulldog). Spongebob then goes for a relaxed cover.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Spongebob grabs a microphone and kneels to Rodolfo.

Spongebob: Rodolfo, you may be a legend, and a damn good legend, but tonight, you were just another washed up loser. Just like the Washington Redskins have been ever since Dan Snyder started running things. But, you can be a success again, all you have to do…is…BOLIEVE!

Spongebob then throws the mic at Rodolfo and does a victory lap around the ring.

Andy: What total disrespect he has towards his opponent, who's more of a legend than Spongebob might ever be.

Naoko: Nicely put, Mr. Positive.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

Rodolfo is shown in the back, sitting in a chair, looking defeated. Then, his son, Manny and the debuting Yugi-Bro Mans come up to him and push him to the ground.

Manny: Well, well, well. If it isn't my old, washed up, has been of a dad.

Joey: Yeah, bro. I mean, in my debut tonight, I'm not going to lose like you did.

Rodolfo: At least I have enough honor to admit when I make mistakes and lose. You guys are just a bunch of dishonorable wrestlers.

Yugi: Yo, who needs honor when you can make all this money, bro?

The Yugi-Bro Mans then attack Rodolfo and throw him down a flight of stairs while Manny laughs uncontrollably. The Yugi-Bro Mans look at Manny and beat him up too. They then triple fist bump and leave the ring.

*Back in the Ring*

Benson: What the hell is going on here?

Naoko: Apparently, Lisa Simpson has a new talk show on Intensity. She calls it "Lisa's Classroom".

Andy: I thought we were trying to get ratings, not lose them.

*The crowd boos while "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At the Disco plays*

Lisa: Be quiet, you ignoramuses. Here I am, wasting my own time, here to enlighten all of you, and you idiot mouth breathers jeer and boo me. And as for my idiot father, who is literally a big buffoon, you all shower him with cheers and good graces.

*Crowds chants Homer rules, and Lisa's a Tool*

Lisa: Oh, I'm a tool. Is that the best name you hoodies in DC can come up with? My father may be in a match with the US Champion Shinji in a Tornado Tag Team Match against Mr. Money in the Bank, Kaworu, who is very handsome and smart, and that troublesome rapscallion, Duncan at Hardcore Heaven.

*Crowd continues to chant*

Lisa: Shut up! I'm not done speaking! I will be at Hardcore Heaven. Not in a match, but I will manage one of the smartest superstars I've ever seen in the BTWF, Stan Marsh, and I will lead him to the Cruiserweight Championship.

(Hit and Run by Lolo plays)

*Sue comes down to the ring, and sits down at a desk Lisa had set up in the middle of the ring for her talk show.*

Lisa: Well, my first student. Poojah Rajeesh. (**This is not meant to be racist in any way. Poojah was the name of a girl I went to Elementary School with, who was really tiny, but was the only bass player in the orchestra. And the Rajeesh name is from Raj from the Big Bang Theory. Just saying, Sue looks Indian because she had the Bindi on her head, and I don't know anyone but Indians who wear that. Again, not meant to be racist).**

Sue: Call me Sue! Only my family can call me that.

Lisa: Whatever. So, as any fan of Fairy Tail knows, you have problems discerning colors. I do not know whether you are color blind, or just plain stupid, but, I am here to help.

Sue: Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Lisa: Really? You called a blue cat red, and Natsu's pink hair green **(This is from a fanfiction I read. I forgot what it was called, but I thought that that part was really funny. I was looking for a Boze and Sue couple fic other than mine and I found that instead, but it wasn't bad)**. But, like I said, I am going to help you. *Lisa pulls some colored plots out of her purse, and shows a blue one to Sue* what color is this?

Sue: It's red, dumbass!

Lisa: No! It is blue. *Lisa then shows her a green one* what color is this?

Sue: Obviously, it's pink.

Lisa: Once again, wrong. It is green. You are officially one of the biggest idiots I have ever met. And I lived with my father and the rest of my family, who made me the smart kid I am today.

Sue: And wow, I really care about what you said…said absolutely no one ever. I am going to kick your ass right now because you've been doing nothing but making fun of these people and me.

Sue grabs Lisa by the hair and throws her into the blackboard that Lisa had with her on her set. Sue then hit Lisa with the Hit and Run (Flying Superman Punch).

Andy: Wow that was actually pretty interesting. I almost regret calling her a ratings killer.

Naoko: I think that Sue went a little too far. She's just an eight year old girl.

Benson: Who's been nothing but a little bitch ever since she got here.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

Matt Striker: Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, the World Heavyweight Champion, Gourry. *Crowd both cheers and boos*

Matt Striker: Gourry, why did you do what you did in that tag team match on the last episode of the conjoined BTWF.

*Video replay shows Gourry slapping Bickslow after Bickslow tagged himself into the match and pinned Owen*

Gourry: Look, it's nothing he can understand, but I'm the champion, and I don't like upstart punks taking away my spotlight.

*Bickslow comes up from behind and throws Gourry into the wall and starts attacking him. Chris Drahmin and Mistral come in and try to control the situation.*

Chris: What the hell Bickslow! This is the first Intensity show and I will not tolerate this kind of action. If you want to fight Gourry, you'll have a non-title match with him tonight in the main event. Sound good?

*Bickslow looks at the fallen Gourry for a couple of seconds before nodding.*

(The Bromans theme song plays)

Announcer: The following contest is…

*That annoying noise that DJ Z makes with his turntables sounds*

DJ Yugi: Bow bow bow bow! All of you out here tonight, you are about to witness the next big thing in wrestling, now residing, along with me in New Jersey, Joey and Tristian, the Yugi-Bro Mans

Joey and Tristian went to the ring and DJ Yugi started doing his annoying thing. Joey goes into the rings and looks at the jobber, Eduardo McMillian (**I made him up**).

*Bell rings*

Joey throws Eduardo into the corner and punched him until the ref pulls him out of the corner. Joey then hits a dropkick after Eduardo gets out of the corner. Joey then shows off his muscles while Yugi plays with his turntables. Joey then picks Eduardo up and hits him with a backbreaker. Joey then hits a leg drop on Eduardo and pins him.

Ref: 1…2

Eduardo rolls his shoulder out and Joey starts punching him repeatedly in the head and scoop slams Eduardo to the ground. Joey then goes up to the 2nd rope and hits a diving fist drop. Joey then picks Eduardo up and hits a Bro-ken Dream (Final Cut) and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are…

(More annoying sounds that DJ Z makes)

Yugi: Here is your winner, to absolutely nobody's surprise, representing the Yugi-Bro Mans, Joey! *Crowd boos*

Benson: We should have a rule about that stupid noise that DJ Yugi makes.

Andy: Yeah, but Joey still pulled off an impressive win.

*Commercial Break*

*Commercial Over*

*Bell rings*

(Patriot by Jim Johnston plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Langley Falls, Virginia, he is a real American, Stan Smith. *Crowd boos*

Naoko: Stan looking to get back on the winning side of things ever since he lost his US title in an amazing match with Shinji Ikari a couple of weeks ago.

Andy: Yeah, and beating the undefeated Zancrow tonight might just be the thing to help get Stan out of this rut.

(Addicted to Pain by Alterbridge plays)

Announcer: And his opponent accompanied by Ultear, from Tenrou Island, representing the Psychos from Hell, Zancrow. *Crowd cheers*

*Bell rings*

Stan immediately shoves Zancrow into a corner and hits repeated shoulder tackles in the corner and hits a belly to belly suplex. Stan then hits a regular suplex on him and rolls Zancrow around in an amateur wrestling style maneuver. Stan then tries to hit an Angle Slam (Wrestling Slam), but Zancrow drops from behind and throws Stan into the corner. Zancrow hits a running knee to Stan's head and hits Stan with a powerslam once Stan was out of the corner. Zancrow hit a standing shooting star press on Stan before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2.

Stan kicked out and Zancrow picked him up for a Penalty (Chokeslam), but Stan jumped behind Zancrow and hit a belly to back suplex on Zancrow. Stan then started stomping on Zancrow until the ref pulled him off. Stan started stomping on Zancrow again, and this time, hit him with a German suplex. Stan then puts his foot on Zancrow's face and wipes it. Stan then punches Zancrow in the head and a small cut opens up.

Naoko: Oh my God! He's been opened up!

Stan then boots Zancrow in the head and goes for the cover.

Ref: 1…2

Stan then keeps punching Zancrow until the ref checks to see if Zancrow wants to continue. Before Zancrow can say anything, Stan hits another boot to Zancrow's face and punched him in the face. Stan then goes up to the top rope and hits a moonsault. Stan then puts Zancrow in a side chinlock. Eventually, Zancrow hit a backpack stunner on Stan and went into the corner. When Stan got up, Zancrow hit a big boot, which stayed on Stan's chest, choking him in the process. Zancrow then threw Stan in the corner and punched him until Stan sat in the corner. Zancrow then hit a running senton on Stan while Stan was still sitting in the corner. Zancrow then hit a backbreaker and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Stan rolled his shoulder out and tried to crawl out of the ring. Zancrow tries to grab him, but Stan hits a hotshot on the rope and Stan tries to lock in the Ankle Lock, but Zancrow gets his hands on the ropes. Zancrow then boots Stan in the face, backing him off, but when Zancrow attempts a big boot, Stan goes into the corner. While the ref was pulling Zancrow off of Stan, he removed the turnbuckle pad. When Zancrow tried to hit a running body press, Stan moved out of the way, and Zancrow's head hit the turnbuckle, and Stan rolled him up.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, a Real American, Stan Smith. *Crowd boos*

Ultear grabs a microphone and goes right into Stan's face while Zancrow is being helped up by the ref.

Ultear: You know, Zancrow got a contract for an open challenge match at Hardcore Heaven. Why don't you bring your xenophobic, predictable, boring ass to Hardcore Heaven to fight Zancrow in a rematch?

Stan: You're on!

Zancrow turns Stan around and hits him with a Penalty (Chokeslam). Zancrow then poses with Ultear and stands on top of Stan.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

Announcer: The following contest is an 8 man tag team match, in the ring, the International Champion, Lyon, Fry, Duncan and Mr. Money in the Bank Kaworu. *Crowd boos*

(Black and White by Bleeding in Stereo plays)

Announcer: And his opponents, Kite, Jonah von Bruken, the US Champion Shinji Ikari, and Homer Simpson. *Crowd cheers*

Naoko: It was nice of Octane to let US Champion Shinji come to Intensity, even if it is for one night.

*Bell rings*

Homer starts off with Duncan, and tries to hit him, but Duncan backs into his corner and tags Lyon into the match. Lyon immediately goes after Homer, kicking him in the gut and punching him in the head. Lyon then tries to hit a clothesline, but Homer throws Lyon into his corner. Homer tags Kite into the match. Homer headbutts Lyon to the ground, and scoop slams Kite onto Lyon. Kite then hits a running senton on Lyon and goes for the cover.

Ref: 1…2

Lyon kicks out and tries to reach his corner, but Kite tags Jonah into the match and they hit a double dropkick on Lyon. Jonah then hits repeated European uppercuts until he goes into the corner. Jonah tags Kite back into the match and they hit a double suplex on Lyon. Kite then tries to hit the Data Drain (Celtic Cross), but Lyon elbows him in the back of the head and throws him into the steel post. Lyon stomps Kite into the corner and tags Kaworu into the match. Kaworu knees Kite in the gut repeatedly and hits a Russian Leg Sweep on Kite. Kaworu then tags Duncan into the match and they keep punching him to the floor until the ref warns Duncan to back off and Kaworu to stay in the corner. While he was, Fry chokes Kite with the ring ropes while Lyon boots him in the head. Duncan then goes for the pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Kite kicks out and Duncan hits him with a jumping DDT. Duncan then tags Fry in and they stomp on him until the ref kicks Duncan out of the ring. Fry then locks Kite in a side headlock, and tries to make him tap by using his foot to squeeze his knee into the canvas. Kite punches Duncan in the gut and tries to hit a suplex, but Lyon tags himself into the match and clotheslines Kite in the back of the head. Lyon tries to put in a sleeper hold, but Kite hit a jawbreaker and goes into his corner. Kite tags Shinji into the match.

Andy: US Champion vs International champion in this 8 man tag team match.

Shinji hits two clotheslines, a wheel kick, a dropkick, and a standing corkscrew Moonsault. Shinji then goes up to the top rope for his Moonsault, but Lyon is able to elbow him in the back of the head, and hit a back suplex from the top rope. Lyon then picks him up, and goes for his Ice Pick (Reverse DDT), but Shinji hits a Pele kick on Lyon. Shinji was going to go back to the top rope, but Duncan hit a Bad Side (Zig Zag) on Shinji. Homer then went into the ring and hit a Hangover (KO Punch) on Duncan.

Kaworu then hit a Fallen Angel (Cross Arm Neckbreaker) on Homer and keeps booting his head until he left the ring. Kite then hits a Data Drain (Celtic Cross) on Kaworu, and Fry hit a Back to the Future (Sleeper Suplex) on Kite. Jonah then went into the ring and performed a Bruken Swing (Giant Swing) on Fry and threw him out of the ring. Lyon then tried to hit a big boot on Jonah, but Jonah popped him up and hit him with an uppercut, and Shinji went to the top rope and hit his Moonsault and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, Homer Simpson, Jonah von Bruken, Kite, and the US champion, Shinji. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: Well, that was a pretty good match.

Andy: Yeah, some good tag team match is just what we needed for this show.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

Announcer: The following contest is a six Diva tag team match. In the ring, accompanied by Ritsuko, Courtney, Amelia, and Natsumi, the Beautiful People.

(The Beautiful People's theme song plays)

Ritsuko: I just have one thing to say. The Beautiful People are going to be the most powerful group in this business. Asuka and Erza don't need to worry about them losing.

(Freak like Me by Halestorm plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, Haruko, Amazing Agent Luna, and Angol Mois. *Crowd cheers*

*Bell rings*

Mois goes after Amelia and throws her out of the ring, and hits a plancha out of the ring on Amelia. Mois then throws Amelia into the table and throws her back into the ring. Mois then goes to the top rope and attempts a senton, but Amelia rolls out of the way. Amelia ten starts punching Mois until she gets pulled off by the ref. Amelia tags in Natsumi and they hit a double suplex and a double elbow drop. Natsumi then hits a DDT on Mois ad goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Natsumi locks Mois in a Boston Crab and tags Courtney into the match. Courtney throws Angol into the corner turnbuckle and hits a running corner dropkick on Angol and starts stomping on her. When the ref gets distracted by arguing with her, Ritsuko starts choking Mois with the ring rope.

Benson: Hey, hey! Ref, look at what Ritsuko's doing!

Naoko: Hey, she didn't get caught, therefore, it's legal.

Courtney then kneed Mois' head while she was still on the ropes and went for the pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Courtney then went for a powerbomb, but Mois rolled out of it and tagged in Luna. Luna clotheslined Courtney twice, clotheslined Natsumi and Amelia. Luna then hit a Moon Landing (Leg Lariat) on Courtney and hit a rolling leg drop on Courtney and tries to go for the pin, but Natsumi comes in the ring, and breaks up the count before it can happen. Mois gets in and hurricanranas Natsumi out of the ring, and hits a suicide dive on Natsumi. Amelia then hits a swinging neckbreaker on Mois before she could get back in the ring. Luna got distracted by the action outside the ring, and Courtney tried for a roll up.

Ref: 1…2

Luna kicked out and hit a huge roundhouse kick to Courtney's head.

Andy: Wow, Luna nearly decapitated Courtney with that kick to the head.

Naoko: Looks like all that secret agent training has really paid off.

Amelia then tried to go after Luna, Haruko came in and hit a scoop slam to the outside of the ring on Amelia, which made her land on Natsumi, Ritsuko, and Mois. Haruko then finished the job with a springboard 450 splash, which had her land on all of them. Luna then hit the Luna Eclipse (Hangman's Facebuster) on Courtney and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners….

(I Am Perfection by Cage9 plays)

Asuka, Alexis and Erza came into the ring, and attacked everyone involved in the match. Asuka then grabs a mic and pulls Ritsuko from the hair.

Asuka: Wow, you guys couldn't even win against this trash heap of opponents. You guys don't deserve to be called Beautiful People. Alexis and Erza are all I'll need for my match against Rei at Hardcore Heaven.

Asuka was about to hit Ritsuko with the microphone, but Rei took Asuka's feet from under her and threw Asuka into the steel steps. Rei then took Asuka's Diva's Championship and posed with it on the top rope while the former members of the Beautiful People look in in apathy and Ritsuko actually has a little bit of a smile on her face.

Benson: Wow, what an emphatic statement by Rei, who we haven't seen since that traumatic experience that Kaworu caused a couple of weeks back.

Naoko: Yeah, she seems ready for action. And she's going to get it at Hardcore Heaven.

Andy: Up next, it's our main event, the World Heavyweight Champion Gourry vs one of the contestants inside Hell in a Cell Bickslow.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

(Addicted to Pain by Alterbridge plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Evergreen, from Magnolia, Bickslow. *Crowd cheers*

(If You Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, the World Heavyweight Champion, Gourry. *Crowd boos and chants You Suck Dick*

Bickslow takes the mic from the announcer and gets into Gourry's face and takes the World Heavyweight title belt.

Bickslow: Dude, you didn't announce him correctly. You should've said "the former world heavyweight champion, Gourry". Because at Hardcore Heaven, I will become the new world heavyweight champion.

Benson: Man, Bickslow just creating tension between him and the World /heavyweight Championship.

Gourry slaps Bickslow in the face and punches Bickslow in the head and tackles him into the corner. Gourry tries to hit a corner flying elbow, but Bickslow hits a Bickslow Buster (Spinebuster) on Gourry, but he rolls out of the ring. Bickslow then gets out of the ring to throw Gourry back, but Gourry rakes his eyes and tries to run away. Evergreen blocks Gourry's path and Bickslow throws him into the steel stapes then back into the ring for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Bickslow then throws Gourry into the corner and hits a running body avalanche on Gourry before hitting a suplex slam on Gourry. Bickslow then went for a Bickslow Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb), but Gourry wiggled out of it, kicked Bickslow in the gut, and hit a corkscrew neckbreaker. Gourry then hit repeated running leg drops on Bickslow and put him in headscissors. Bickslow fought out, but Gourry hit him with a big boot and went for the cover.

Ref: 1…2

Bickslow kicked out and Gourry kicks him in the face. Gourry goes up to the top rope, attempting his diving headbutt, but Bickslow lands a hard right to Gourry's face.

Andy: Wow, what a punch to the face by Bickslow.

Naoko: I'm surprised Gourry isn't knocked out by now.

Bickslow then keeps punching Gourry in the gut and tries for a superplex, but Gourry pushes him to the canvas below and hits a diving headbutt on Bickslow. Gourry shakes off some pain in his arm and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Bickslow kicks out and Gourry starts arguing with the ref.

Benson: Did you notice how Gourry started favoring his left arm after coming down with that diving headbutt.

Andy: Yeah well, that move is dangerous. That move cost Chris Benoit his life, paralyzed the Dynamite Kid, and probably injured Daniel Bryan.

Gourry then picked up Bickslow, attempting a Gourry Bomb (Gory Bomb), but Bickslow got out of it and hit Gourry with a spear to his back. Bickslow attempted a Bickslow Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb) again, but Gourry hit a low blow on Bickslow n front of the ref, and got disqualified.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your winner as a result of a disqualification, Bickslow. *Crowd cheers*

Gourry throws Bickslow out of the ring and repeatedly bashes his head into the announce table and throws him into the steel steps. Gourry then picks Bickslow up for a Gourry Bomb (Gory Bomb) through the announce table.

Benson: Well, there goes our announce table.

Andy: Gourry has really changed this past month, and not in a god way.

Naoko: And what a first episode of Intensity. See you next week.

**Results:**

Gray Fullbuster (W/Juvia) def. Boze (w/Sue) via submission

Bobobo def. Rodolfo via pinfall

Sue is on Lisa Simpson's "Lisa's Classroom"

Joey (w/Yugi and Tristian) def. Edwardo McMillian

Stan Smith def. Zancrow (w/Ultear)

Homer, Kite, Shinji and Jonah von Bruken def. Duncan, Kaworu, Lyon, and Fry via pinfall

Haruko, Amazing Agent Luna, and Angol Mois def. Natsumi, Courtney, and Amelia (w/Ritsuko) via pinfall

Bickslow (w/Evergreen) def. Gourry via disqualification


End file.
